Doraemon in Nobita's Space Adventures
by Rafia Binta Ali
Summary: 5 friends in a distant planet saving a race from the hands of evil. Watch as the Adventure, suspense, drama and thriller unfolds.


**A/N: I can't believe how low the Doraemon fandom is right now. Only about 170 stories? Oh, well, here's my take at it. I am an ULTIMATE Doraemon fan and I just can't tolerate that… anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Doraemon in Nobita's Space Adventure**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_

* * *

 **Nobita's Class:**

Teacher was currently explaining, "The universe is verse and infinite. It is really big and mysterious. There might be other races than humans living somewhere in a distant planet. They may be like humans, they maybe fierce or they maybe tamable" with that he finished and looked upon a sleeping Nobita.

Nobita had apparently fallen asleep a few minutes after Teacher started his lesson. Teacher and the class were now looking at him and waiting for him to wake up. But, he was still asleep and murmuring things like, "100 in the exam", "good result" and "bright future."

With that, Teacher lost his patience and brought Nobita out of his dreamland yelling, "NOBITA!" Groggily he woke up and put his spectacles on. He looked and saw a pile of laughing students. He then looked at the teacher and realization hit him as he bolted straight and muttered, "Y-Yes sir."

The teacher looked at him narrowing his eyes and asked, "Do you have any idea what we were learning today?" He nodded reluctantly and said, "Y-Yes" The teacher raised one of his eyebrow and asked "And What was is Mr. Nobi?" Nobita tried to remember but he couldn't remember anything. So, he just made up an answer. "We were learning about how birds fly. Weren't we?" Nobita said sheepishly hoping that he was able to guess it correctly.

Teacher now even more pissed than earlier wanted to yell at Nobita but the bell rang. _'Saved by the bell.'_ Nobita thought and grinned widely. However, the Teacher threw him a look that says 'This-isn't-over' and walked out of the class.

Nobita packed up his stuff and was about to leave when he spotted Gian, Suneo and Shizuka talking in the hallway. He was curious as to see what they were talking about so walked up to them "Hey Guys wait for me!"

The others turned around and saw Nobita running up to them. They stopped for a minute to let him catch up. Once he reached them he started panting, tired from all the running. Looking at Nobita's condition Gian murmured, "Oh no Nobita. Why are you so weak and slow? You are so weak and slow, I want to beat you up." But before Gian could hit Nobita, Shizuka stepped in between and said, "That's enough Gian. He was tired from running and that's something anyone could be." Gian just had a sheepish look on his face while Nobita was relived that Gian didn't get a chance to punch him.

"Anyways, as were speaking. My father says that our space station's are receiving distress signals from outer space. Some are saying it is from a lost spacecraft that is hovering in the space and might have the vital signs of some other race." Nobita didn't quite understand anything but he didn't care. He never bothered about this types of silly rumors. "How do you know this Suneo?" Shizuka as Suneo looked at her with a proud smile and said, "My dad is best-friends with the head scientist over there. He told this to my dad and he shared with my mom and me. So, I shared it with you guys." Nobita got bored of Suneo's show-off he started to walk home.

' _What were they talking about? I didn't understand anything…..'_ Thinking about this thing Nobita reached home. "I am home!" Nobita yelled letting his presence be known. "Welcome" Doraemon and his mom greeted him. He walked inside and saw his Mom and Doraemon too engaged in watching a show.

The news reporter on the TV said, "Our scientists from the station are confirming the dis-" Nobita didn't find this very amusing so he sighed and walked up to his room, placed his book-bag down a plopped down on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling. A moment later, Nobita drifted off to sleep.

 **Meanwhile, Somewhere in Space:**

A man was pushing several buttons with a highly panicked expression on his face. He was pacing and pushing different buttons almost trying to fix-up something.

"I hope the distress signal worked…." He murmured pushing one last button. A blue spark lighted for a second making the person smile. But, died down soon making the person frown. He held his hand on his forehead and leaned on a wall sighing with sadness and exhaustion.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, the little "Prologue." Hope you guys liked it** **  
Love,  
Rafia**


End file.
